Sinful
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: It was Sasuke's birthday, and Naruto took him out for his present, and what a wonderful present it ended up being. SasuGaa AU Oneshot


Disclaimer: Not mine

If: ... ummm... yeah. This is just something that popped into my head randomly. Being unable to sleep inspires me...

Warnings: Sexual content, but no sex. YAOI! SasuGaa

* * *

The music was cheesy. The lights were flashing. Red, green, yellow, blue, all colors of the rainbow flashed across the stage. A pole was the only decoration on the stage of lacquered black wood. The beat was palpable, and the whole room was filled with the smell of insence and something distinctly male. The club was rocking and everyone was waiting for the main attraction to come on the stage.

The door to the strip club opened, shining light into the dark atmosphere for the briefest of moments, and then it was gone. A man dressed all in black stood by the door. His pale skin was in sharp contrast to his black hair which was dyed red at the tips for the night. His black tank top clung to his masculine frame and there was a belt-like fastening at his collar. His arms were decorated with various arm bands, and his legs were covered by a pair of black leather pants, which were barely hanging on to his hips. Black eyes scanned the room, finally spotting a head of blonde hair. Sighing and the the rediculousness of the whole situation, the man moved to the blonde sitting next to the stage by the pole.

"Naruto," the man said, his voice radiating sex. The blonde turned big blue eyes to the black haired sex god. Grinning like a lunatic, the blonde patted the seat next to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" he exclaimed, clapping his friend on the shoulder as he sat down, black eyes glared at the blonde. Sasuke scanned his friend. For once the blonde wasn't wearing orange. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was torn in all the right places and clung to his body in every other place, and a pair of white-washed jeans. Sasuke shrugged it off.

"So how's the birthday boy?" Naruto asked, grinning ear to ear. Sasuke sighed.

"Annoyed. Why are we here Naruto?" Sasuke asked, exasperated by his friend. Naruto's grin, if possible, got larger.

"I'm taking you out for the night!" he explained. Sasuke just stared at him.

"So you took me to a gay strip bar?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah… you need a boyfriend, or at least some sort of male interaction," Naruto said. Sasuke just stared at him blankly before sighing heavily. Ever since his friend had learned he was gay, he just wouldn't stop trying to set him up.

"This better be the last thing you try to do for me," Sasuke said menacingly. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Promise," he said, holding up his hand.

The lights went out and the whole room went silent for a moment. Sasuke blinked and looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Catcalls started to ring out and men were cheering.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" exclaimed a woman's voice over the PA system. "Our very own Desert Rose here to perform a very special dance to Tom Jones' Sex Bomb!"

Lights flashed and the music started up, immediately starting into the lyrics.

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on…_

A strobe went off and then there was a flash of light. When Sasuke's eyes finally adjusted to the new light, his mouth hung open at the sight he saw. There, on the stage was the single most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Dressed all in a bloody red, the boy had hair the color of freshly spilt blood and eyes of the clearest forest green. The top he wore practically screamed 'bondage sex kitten' with all the belts decorating it and the mesh seen through bits of cloth. He was wearing the shortest hot pants Sasuke had ever seen, and Sasuke appreciated the view he received.

The boy started to undulate to the music, swaying his hips and lifting his arms into the air. His black rimmed eyes closed for the briefest of moments before opening again, lust clearly seen in those green pools of sin. Sasuke's mouth went dry.

Swaying his hips and mouthing the words, the red haired boy started moving towards the pole. Running his hands down his body sensually, he dropped to his knees. Arching his back backwards, the boy let his mouth hang open as if he were experiencing the greatest pleasure know to man and his hips rolled upwards. Hands running over his chest in time to the music, the boy deftly undid several belts, desperately trying to reach skin. Falling onto his back, the boy bent his knees, thrusting his hips into the air as one of his hands worked its was to his mouth as the other continued to remove his shirt. Setting his ass on the ground, the boy lifted his torso without the aid of his arms, his shirt slipping down his limp arms. All he wore now was a mesh top and those hot pants.

Getting on all fours, the boy crawled to the pole sensually. Making his way there, he swung his hips and sometimes shook his ass at a customer or two, still intent on his destination. Reaching the pole at the refrain, the boy deftly swung up and wrapped himself around the pole.

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'  
_

Grinding into the pole on every sex bomb, the boy threw back his head, pure bliss written on his face. Wrapping one leg around the pole, he spun around before grasping onto the pole as if it were his life line and sliding up and down it.

Holding onto the pole, the boy turned to face the audience. He let go of the pole for the briefest of moments and pulled off his mesh shirt, tossing it into the crowd. A cheer rose from the lucky man who caught the mesh. Grinning, the boy bent over and ground his perfectly shaped ass into the pole. Rubbing against the pole the boy once again found that he was over dressed. Standing up straight, the boy ran his hands from his face down his body, lingering here and there before unbuttoning his shorts. Falling to his knees, the boy slowly opened the zipper. Lowering himself to his back, the boy squirmed out of the shorts.

To the delight of the crowd, the boy had nothing under his shorts. Easing the red shorts over his feet the boy took the material between his teeth. Crawling sensually over to a customer he hadn't seen before, he dropped the short in his lap. Winking, the boy turned back to the pole, giving the customer a good view of his ass and anything else he was interested. The boy slid up the pole once again. Stroking the pole and ground and rubbed against the cool pole, enjoying the cheers he was getting from the crowd. Deciding that tonight he was going to try his new move, the boy disentangled himself from the pole and got down on all fours beside the pole. Spreading his milky white thighs, the boy sat so the pole was between his thighs and thrust into it.

The music was winding down and the down reluctantly pulled away from the pole. Standing and casting coy looks over his shoulder, the boy headed to the back of the stage. He smacked his ass and winked at the crowd a final time before the music ended and the lights went out.

Sasuke could only stare at the stage for two minutes after the dance. The shorts in his lap were being clutched tightly in his hands. That had been the single sexiest thing he had ever seen. Cheers and catcalls once again roused him out of his stupor. Turning to Naruto, Sasuke noticed that his 'straight' friend was in the same predicament as himself. Rolling his eyes and turning to the noise, Sasuke caught sight of the same sex kitten that had been molesting the pole on stage a few moments ago.

Sasuke could only stare for a moment as the boy greeted all the men that crowded around him. Snapping out of his stupor as the DJ started playing another tune and people started dancing and another dancer began to dance on stage, Sasuke took in a deep breath and couldn't get out of his seat. Hanging his head, Sasuke just couldn't bring himself to approach the gorgeous creature that was his new sex god. Sasuke poked Naruto.

"Huh! Wha!" exclaimed the blonde, flailing wildly. Sasuke almost laughed.

"The dance is over dobe," Sasuke said calmly. Naruto glared at him.

"I knew that," he said, sticking his nose in the air. Sasuke laughed at him.

"And you call yourself straight," Sasuke said. Naruto turned bright red.

"Never tell Sakura about this… she'd have my head," Naruto said seriously. Sasuke nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I hope you both enjoyed the dance," a deep and sensual voice purred near Sasuke's ear. Blinking and turning, Sasuke could only stare into emerald eyes.

"Very much so!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke shook his head again, he just couldn't stop staring at this boy. The boy smiled at Naruto. Sasuke noticed that he was now wearing black pants that clung onto his shapely legs and barely staid on his hips and a black muscle tee that didn't even come close to reaching the top of the pants he was wearing. Sasuke got a good look at creamy white skin and a pierced belly button

"How about you?" the boy asked, turning to the once again staring Sasuke.

"It was…" Sasuke searched for the right word. "Orgasmic."

The boy's grin grew and he plopped himself into Sasuke's lap. Eyes widening and struggling to keep firm control of his body, Sasuke gasped.

"I'm glad you liked it so much," the red head purred into Sasuke's ear, nibbling on the shell. Sasuke shivered.

"Hey Sasuke… you have fun. I'm going to go home before Sakura makes me sleep on the couch," Naruto said, abandoning his friend and waving at the dancer. Sasuke could only blink, no words coming from his throat.

"So your name's Sasuke?" the boy crooned, licking at Sasuke's neck.

"Y-yeah," Sasuke managed to say, swallowing hard.

"My name's Gaara," the dancer said, holding out a hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke took the hand.

"Gaara…" he said softly, testing the name out. Gaara grinned ferally.

"How's about we blow this place Sasuke?" Gaara suggested, sexual connotations barely hidden in his suggestion. Sasuke could only nod dumbly.

Taking Sasuke's hand, Gaara pulled the raven haired man through the crowd and out of the strip club. Turning around to watch his companion as they walked down the street, Gaara grinned to himself. He could definitely wake up to that face in the morning…

Sasuke furrowed his brow as they came upon a more vibrant part of town. He looked around only to see clubs lined up beside one another.

"Where are we going?" he asked, noting that this question was very late in coming. Gaara grinned at him and pulled him across the street.

"A dance club, I hope you don't mind," Gaara said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't mind at all," he said, before realizing that he had said it in a way that would imply several sexual innuendos. Gaara simply laughed it off, skipping past the line to get into the club and going straight to the bouncer.

"Hey there Jiraiya," he said to the white haired man. The man leered at Gaara before running his eyes over Sasuke as well. Sasuke almost felt violated.

"Hey Gaara, go on in," the man said. Gaara nodded and moved past the bouncer, pulling Sasuke with him. Sasuke could swear he felt a hand on his ass, but immediately told himself he was imagining things.

It was a rave. Sasuke was at a rave party. And Sasuke was having the time of his life. He and Gaara were dancing and talking and drinking and Sasuke couldn't have imagined a better time. Getting dragged into the crowd to dance again, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dancer as Gaara pressed their bodies together, grinding in the most pleasurable of ways. Sasuke was sure all of this was just a really good dream, but nevertheless went with it. If it was a dream, he wasn't going to not do anything, he was going to grab life by the horns, ignore his inhibitions and have the time of his life with Gaara.

Sasuke ran his hands over that sinful body, he grabbed those hips and ground their hips together. Gaara groaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, burying his hands in Sasuke's hair and down the collar of his shirt. Sasuke hummed and leaned forward to nibble on Gaara's ear. Gaara moaned and pulled on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke bit Gaara's ear.

Gaara pulled away suddenly, his eyes filled with lust. "Can we take this somewhere else?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly and the two of them ditched the rave. Returning briefly to the strip club to get Sasuke's car the two of them barely made it into Sasuke's up town apartment before molesting each other.

* * *

With a groan, Sasuke tried to flop onto his side, but found he couldn't move. Mumbling something in his sleep, Sasuke tried to move and found he had something on his chest, preventing him from moving anywhere. Cracking open an eye, Sasuke blinked as he stared into endlessly green eyes. 

"Morning."


End file.
